1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the vehicular transportation of people in wheelchairs and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, handicapped persons in wheelchairs have ordinarily not been able to travel on board motor vehicles while seated in their own wheelchairs. It has been necessary to assist people out of their chairs, into vehicle seats, and then back into wheelchairs after a trip is completed. If a person's own wheelchair was to be transported along with the passenger, other arrangements for carrying the chair were required. The inconvenience and even indignity of such prior art transportation has limited the freedom of handicapped people.